It's Complicated
by pinkfireflies
Summary: "Never Say Never", "Everything Happens for a Reason". if you believe stuff like that, then the fairytales would be true. & everyone would have their happy ending. That is, everyone but Sonny and Chad. "It's...complicated." by AdoxagraphyAngelus & Arie Jay
1. Superman or Superlame?

**summary: "Never Say Never", "Everything Happens for a Reason". if you believe stuff like that, then the fairytales would be true. And everyone would have their happy ending. That is, everyone but Sonny and Chad. "It's...complicated." by AdoxagraphyAngelus & Arie Jay. Basically, it's about how Sonny gets trapped with the role of being Chad Dylan Cooper's love interest in a film. :)**

author's note(s): Hey, guys. :) Its Kinzee (AdoxagraphyAngelus). I'll just make this quick and snappy; I hope you all like it, and, of course you will, because it was written by the wonderful Arie Jay. :D Anyways, reviews make me (and I have it on good authority that they make Carmen happy, too) happy! So, make my day and leave your thoughts in a review. :) Thanks! Love you guys!

Well, here we are. It's summer and I'm in love. :) It's Carmen (Arie Jay) and I'm stoked to be writing with a girl as amazing as Kinzee! (ILY, twin!) It's true, I've written what you're about to read. Oh! And I sincerely apologize for the crappy summary I wrote, that in no way reflects what this story is about. anyways, your thoughts for Kinzee's and I's story here, that would be lovely. Some feedback, too! Love you all!

* * *

><p>"Lois, you have to stay here." he explained quickly, wearing a suit complete with a red and blue tie, and geek glasses to match. "I'm going out there alone. Besides, it's not safe for you out there." He started to leave the chaotic <em>Daily Planet<em>—writers and reporters shuffling everywhere—when the world around them is in danger.

Lois Lane shook her head, grabbing his hand, refusing to believe anymore lies. "Clark Kent, you listen here, I am not leaving your side." The stubborn expression on her face told him it was no use in trying to convince her of doing otherwise.

"But—"

"Look, I care about you. I'm sorry it takes the world ending for me to have the guts to tell you...but I do." Her voice softened only too rise once again. "And I'm not about to let you go out there and get yourself killed. I'm coming with you whether you like it or—"

"Lois," Clark interrupted her rant. "Shut up." he smiled before kissing her.

"And..." the director—tall and balding—whispered loud enough for everyone to hear as the they wrap up their passionate kiss, "Cut!" taking a sip of water, he looked at the script held in his hand; first day and they already had one of the last scenes of the movie nailed. "Great job, everybody." It's said with no emotion as he waved his hand, cuing a 5-minute break.

"Hey, you did great out there." flashing his pearly whites at his co-star, Chad Dylan Cooper quickly diverted his gaze to the paper at hand, committing his lines to memory as he walks off set.

"You too, Chad!" the blonde is able to squeak out, her pitch too high and breathless.

"Thanks." he looked up for a moment and gave her a quick smile, the one he always gives with the paparazzi before returning to his true thoughts. "See ya after the break." he touched her arm casually, his demeanor nonchalant as he attempts to make his escape.

At the snack table, the heartthrob let out a relieved sigh. "Phew..."

"If I didn't know any better—" Her voice was as slick as porcelain.

"Sonny, my God!" And turning around to see her face made him sick to his stomach. "You scared the ** out of me." Chad placed a hand over his heart, adding the drama he so desperately needed.

Sonny giggled, smiling as she watched him catch his breath from his near-death experience. "I thought spiders were you're only fear."

"Oh, they are." He nodded in agreement with her. "That's why Spidey and I don't exactly get along."

The brunette only shook her head at his lame joke. "So, I'm guessing that's your co-star for this lame Superman movie you're doing." She motioned to the blonde having her make-up done 10 feet away.

"This is not just another "lame Superman movie" that I'm happen to be starring in, Sonny," Chad wore a hurt expression as explained with a dead-serious tone. "It's a classic love-angst-story about how Clark Kent, AKA Superman, saves the world from the evil clutches of his nemesis Lex Luthor—all while masking as a reporter for the Daily Planet, working and hiding the truth from his true love, Lois Lane."

"Lame." She replied after a serious beat, a smile on her face.

He smirked seeing Sonny take sneak a peak at his co-star. "Her name's Cameron." his tongue clicked, head gesturing towards the beautiful blonde.

"And why would I care?" she asked defensively, and then realizing that she had asked about her two minutes ago.

"You're jealous, Munroe." Chad smiled knowingly, refusing to beat around the bush.

"Are not, Cooper!" it came out a little too loud and defensively to sound convincing, even to her ears.

"Jealous."

"Insecure."

A pause.

"You two...you're perfect."

Another pause.

"What? Us?"

And that's how it all started...

Clark Kent and Lois Lane, everybody.

"I hate you for getting me into this." Sonny spat at him, hatred oozing from every word. She stood dressed as Lois Lane, ready for action, while Chad continued smirking to himself.

* * *

><p><em>.pinkfireflies.<em>


	2. The Golden Truth

**summary: "Never Say Never", "Everything Happens for a Reason". if you believe stuff like that, then the fairytales would be true. And everyone would have their happy ending. That is, everyone but Sonny and Chad. "It's...complicated." by AdoxagraphyAngelus & Arie Jay. Basically, it's about how Sonny gets trapped with the role of being Chad Dylan Cooper's love interest in a film. :)**

author's note(s): Hello, lovelies! :) It's Carmen...speaking for Kinzee because she's too lazy and lame to remember to write her OWN author's note. ;P Oh, and on a random note; should I change the summary? Because I think I'm going to...thoughts? Anyway. You must read this, love it, and review it. Because Kinz wrote it and is convinced it took her too long and whatnot (yeah, right :P), so make her day by writing a review!(:

p.s. just wondering, what do ya'll think about the new Superman movie coming out soon? (I think it comes out in 2012 or something...)

* * *

><p>"No. No way."<p>

Shaking her head defiantly, Sonny glared at Chad, who was staring at the Director with the same flabbergasted expression. "Just hear me out," the director pleaded. "You two are _P-E-R-F-E-C-T_ for Lois and Clark. It would be the best Superman movie yet. You would be the perfect power couple."

"No, we wouldn't!" Chad threw his hands in the air exasperatedly. With that, he stormed away, calling out, "I'll be in my dressing room!" Sonny took that as cue to leave, but not before giving the Director one more, "NO!" glare for good measure.

After getting her cool back, Sonny put a perky smile on her face and walked into the prop-house. Nico, Grady, and Zora were leaning over a piece of paper, deep in discussion, and Tawni was acting like she was listening while filing her nails. "There planning some kind of prank to do to the Mack Falls set while Chad's filming his movie." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Guys, c'mon, I thought we were over this feud," she sighed. "Don't be immature." Though Nico and Grady didn't seem convinced, Zora seemed to take this into consideration.

"You know, Sonny's right," she admitted after a moment. "As a new fourteen year old, I'm a new person. An older, more mature Zora. Lets forgot this plan, and I'll let you guys be targets for my improved meat canon." Though they were pouting, Nico and Grady followed Zora out of the room.

"So, Tawni, about our sketch-"

"SSSSHHH! Its two and, I've rescheduled my Tawni hour for this hour. Its Tawn-Tawn time!" With an excited clap, Tawni stood up, tucked the nail file into the over-sized bag she carried, and skipped out of the room.

Tawn-Tawn? Sonny rolled her eyes, sitting down on the couch. After turning on the TV and flipping through the channels, she switched it off. Looking helplessly around the room, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the words, "PRANK ON MACK FALLS: FEATHERY FUN."

"Feathers? Really?" Sonny said aloud, though the title had made her curious. Leaning forward, she quirked an eyebrow. The plan actually wasn't bad, she decided as she continued reading. Not bad at all.

"RANDOMS!"

Storming into the room, a sticky, feathery version of Chad walked, or should I stay stomped, into the Prop House. "I know you did this! You've always been jealous of me!"

Nico and Grady, who were lounging on the couch, cracked up at the site of Chad, not bothering to answer. Zora, who was sitting on the floor, sketching something, looked up curiously at Chad. "As much as I'd love to take credit for this- Hey! That was in my prank plan!" Standing up, arms crossed, Zora frowned.

"Then it had to be Tawni," Chad growled.

"Nah, Tawni left for vacation this morning," Nico managed to get out between laughs.

"Who could've read my plan, then?" Zora looked almost as out-raged as Chad. "Sonny was the only one still here when we all left..."

"SONNY!"

Sonny chose that moment to appear. "Yeah?" she asked, attempting to keep her face nonchalant, though one side of her mouth was twitching. "Oh, hey, Chad, so I see you found my little surprise."

"Sonny, I NEVER thought that you would do this," Chad scowled. "I didn't want to do this, but now you have it coming. Revenge will be sweet." Chad dramatically turned, taking a moment to look over his shoulder back at Sonny, shake his head, and leave the room.

Expecting to get a high-five from Zora, Sonny was surprised when Zora nearly shouted, "Sonny, you stole my plan!" Since she hadn't thought Zora would be upset, she had to come up with an excuse or something. And quick.

"Oh, Zora, I'm sorry! I didn't realize you'd be mad," she apologized, pausing briefly. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you help with my next plan." Still pouting, the 'older and more mature' Zora considered this.

"Whats the plan?" she finally asked.

"Well, lets just say that Chad's pretty gold locks won't be so gold anymore."

* * *

><p>All was peaceful at the Cooper house-hold. The maid was cleaning, the cook was making pancakes, and Chad was just getting out of the shower. After throwing on clothing and wiping the steam from the shower off the mirror, Chad nearly fainted at the sight of his blue hair.<p>

* * *

><p><em>.pinkfireflies.<em>


End file.
